Aluminum intermediate alloy, a conventional product mainly used for adjusting alloy components in aluminum melt, is prepared with metal elements relatively high in melting temperature and aluminum using a melting method; as remarkably reduced in melting temperature, the intermediate enables the addition of a metal element relatively high in melting temperature into molten aluminum at a relatively low temperature so as to adjust the element content of aluminum melt. Aluminum can significantly refine pure magnesium grains, and research shows that zirconium can effectively inhibit the growth of magnesium alloy grains to refine the grains and has an allomorphic transformation. Moreover, the addition of boron into an alloy can greatly improve the abrasion resistance, the heat resistance and the thermal shock resistance of the alloy.
Thus, an aluminum-zirconium-boron alloy can improve the high temperature performance and the material property of magnesium and a magnesium alloy to increase the yield of a wrought magnesium alloy and refine grains of the wrought magnesium alloy.